Fivever
by TwilightxHPotterxPJackson
Summary: It's August 13th. Do I really need to elaborate? Happy Anniversary Belward! *Second in my holiday one-shot series.
1. Fivever

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. I've come to know, after years of experience, that Santa can't bring you the rights of a novel...**

**This is the second in my holiday one-shot series: Belward's anniversary!**

**ENJOY!**

Fivever

"3, 2, 1." Bella whispered in her husband's ear just as the clock struck midnight on the 13th of August. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary baby." Edward nuzzled into her ear. "I love you so much." He pulled back and kissed her lips lightly.

Bella giggled against his lips. "We have to go wake Ren." (Bella still refused to call her daughter 'Ness' or 'Nessie' but she agreed that 'Renesmee' was a bit of a mouthful) Renesmee had made her parents promise to wake her up when it was midnight; only for a minute, just so she could be the first person to wish them a happy anniversary (besides themselves obviously).

"Hmm, okay." Edward pulled away reluctantly, and hopped off his bed. He ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the bucket of water that they had stationed outside their room.

"I still don't think this is very fair. She only asked to be woken up so she could be the first." Bella whispered.

"It was Em's idea." Edward chuckled softly. Bella padded over to the window on the landing, leaned out and clapped once sharply. Immediately, a knock came from the door downstairs.

"It's open." Bella whispered louder than normal. In an instant, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper appeared next to them.

"You ready for this?" Alice whispered excitedly.

"No." Bella grumbled, but nodded her head.

Edward turned the door knob of Renesmee's room and the group made their way inside.

"One, two," Edward mouthed, then nodded sharply.

"Morning!" the group screeched at the top of their lungs at the same time as Edward threw the bucket of water over his sleeping daughter.

She immediately sat up. "Happy anniversary!" she screamed. "Thanks for waking me up. See you later." She threw herself back onto her pillow and her shoulders drooped as she fell into a slumber again.

"20 bucks." Edward held his palm out to Emmett.

Emmett reluctantly reached into his wallet and handed over a crisp 20 dollar bill.

"Told you Ren wouldn't mind being woken up like that." Edward smirked.

"You really shouldn't have bet on that Em. She is his daughter." Rosalie pointed out.

"Who cares?!" Alice threw her arms in the air. "Happy anniversary Belward!"

Everybody mumbled their congratulations. This entire conversation was in hushed tones as to not wake Renesmee up...again.

"Thanks guys. Now go away." Bella grabbed Edward's hand. "It's our anniversary. You know what comes next." They both sped off.

"I am thoroughly grossed out right now." Alice wrinkled her nose, and the group left to go to their respective houses.

* * *

"Mommy!" Renesmee sang as she skipped down the stairs. "Daddy!"

"Good morning honey." Bella scooped her up into her arms as she reached the bottom step. "Again."

Renesmee giggled. "Happy anniversary!" She nestled her head into her mother's neck.

Edward came up behind his two girls and wrapped his arms around both of them. "Hello sweetie."

"Happy anniversary daddy!" Renesmee moved her left arm to wrap around her dad's neck, so she was hugging both of them.

Bella set her daughter onto the floor and Edward crouched down to her level.

"Do you think it's time?" he whispered, so quietly that Bella couldn't hear, in his daughter's ear.

Renesmee nodded furiously. "Have fun!" She skipped out of the front door and headed for the main house.

Edward spun on his heels to face his wife. "I've kinda organised something special for today."

"What is it?" Bella wrinkled her nose. "You know I hate surprises!" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, you're going to love this one." Edward grabbed his wife's hand and took off running. They didn't stop for a good five minutes.

Eventually Bella said: "Where are we even going?"

Edward grinned. "We're nearly there!" Suddenly, he made a sharp left turn and Bella changed her course as well.

He stopped, and Bella nearly ran into him as she realised where they were.

"We're at Fork's High School?!" Bella grinned.

"We're making three stops here, and then we're off somewhere else. Come on!" He tugged her through the door.

He made several turns until he came to a classroom door. He snuck a peek at Bella's reaction.

"Biology?" She smiled widely and entered the room.

She made a bee-line for a seat by the window, but Edward beat her there. He immediately glared at Bella and cringed away from her.

Bella suppressed a giggle and played along. She gingerly sat down next to him. A few seconds later, she turned away from him and sniffed her hair.

Edward burst out laughing, and Bella started giggling. "Our first encounter," she grinned. "Not such a nice one."

"Only because you were so enticing." Edward gripped her hips and placed a gentle kiss on her nose. "Next stop, the gym!" He dropped his hands from her waist.

He ran at full speed to the high school's gym and grabbed a tennis ball and racquet from the cage at the side. He smacked the ball over the net, expecting to hear a large, echoing 'BANG' as it hit the floor, but all he heard was his ears ringing as the ball hit him at full speed on the side of his head. "Ow!" he yelled.

Bella appeared next to him; laughing her head off.

"Not so funny when it happens to you is it?" Bella grinned. "Oh, and this." She grabbed his racquet and clipped him on the side of the shoulder as she swung it widely.

"Geez! I surrender. The gym was a bad idea..." he stormed out of the gym playfully, and made his way to the cafeteria.

By the time Bella got to the canteen, Edward was seated at the Cullens' lunch table. The brunette vampire took the seat next to him. "How did you get permission for us to come here?" Bella asked quietly.

"You know that Ms Cope loves me." Edward winked at her.

"Yes, and you know that I find it disgusting." Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I know." Edward grinned. "But what are you going to do?" He shrugged. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bottle top and set it down on the table.

He started spinning it as he cleared his throat (a habit); "What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"

Bella stuffed her hand into her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. She swallowed and breathed in and out deeply. "Actually," she said solemnly. "you started spinning my lemonade lid _after _you said that. If you're going to be cute, at least get your facts straight." Her mouth twitched as she stopped herself from laughing.

Edward stared right into her eyes; waiting for her to crack.

Eventually, she went into such strong fits of laughter that she fell off her chair and started rolling on the floor.

"Well, at least I know that you're having fun." Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on! Next stop, Port Angeles."

He hauled her off of the floor and they took off running.

* * *

By the time they reached the main city it was midday (they dawdled at times). Because the city was vaguely busy, they stopped running (so they didn't attract attention) and strolled idly through the streets.

"You know," Bella entwined her fingers with her husband's. "I have a not-so-nice memory here."

Edward stopped breathing for a few seconds, then let out a big breath. "I know, but I'm not taking you there. Come on."

He led her across the road until he came to a stop in front of a restaurant.

"La Bella Italia?!" Bella squealed and started to walk in, but then stopped short. "What are we going to do? We can't exactly eat..."

"I have an idea." Edward grinned and pulled her inside.

He walked up a waitress, with Bella in tow, and said: "A table for two?"

Bella looked around, there were several families already seated for lunch.

"Of c-course, f-follow me." The waitress stammered; picking up two menus and leading them to the busiest part of the restaurant.

Bella rolled her eyes; Edward had dazzled the waitress just like he had with Amber last time.

"Perhaps something more private?" He winked at Bella and smoothly handed the waitress a tip.

"U-um, o-okay." She led them round to the exact same booths that they had sat in previously. Edward flashed his dazzling smile at the poor girl and slid onto his seat; Bella followed his lead.

"Uh, your s-server will be right out." The waitress walked away unsteadily.

"That could not have gone better if I had planned it beforehand." Edward grinned.

"You're really taking me on a 'Bella and Edward Memory Tour' aren't you?" Bella smiled at him, and held his hand across the table. However, Edward pulled it back and placed his hand in his lap.

Bella wrinkled her nose in confusion, but then realised what he was doing; re-enacting their last visit here. Edward smiled his crooked smile and placed his hand back on the table.

"Don't worry; I'm nearly done with the whole 'exact same' thing. Nearly." Edward said slyly.

Just then, their server appeared next to them. "Hello, my name is Hannah and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"

Bella sat there for a moment; thinking about what to say, but then Edward cut in. "Two Cokes please."

"Of course, I'll be right back with that." Hannah walked away, obviously dazzled.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked him. "We can't drink two Cokes! We can't drink any Cokes!"

Edward narrowed his eyes playfully. "I am fully aware of this, Mrs Cullen. I have an idea." He repeated.

Just then, Hannah appeared with their drinks. She set them down on the table, then turned to Edward. "Are you ready to order?" Edward nodded his head at his wife. Hannah reluctantly turned to look at Bella...and did a double take. She obviously had been so shocked about Edward that she didn't properly look at the stunning girl with him.

Bella sighed; taking the hint.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli please, and my husband here won't have anything." Making sure to emphasise the word 'husband'.

She blinked at her, then turned back to Edward. "Is that alright with you, sir?"

"Yep!" Edward said cheerily. "Thank you."

Hannah smiled at him, looked back to Bella and walked, more quickly than normal, back to the kitchen.

The two chatted, laughed, flirted their hearts out for about 20 minutes, and then Bella's food came, but it wasn't Hannah this time.

A sandy blonde boy turned up at their table holding a plate of food. He looked about 21. As soon as he caught sight of Bella, his jaw dropped open. He quickly shut it and said: "U-uh, mushroom ravioli?"

"That'd be me." Bella smiled shyly at him as he placed the ravioli in front of her.

The boy grinned widely at her. "Enjoy your meal!" He practically skipped back to the kitchen.

Just before the door swung shut, they heard him say: "Oh my god Hannah! She's not even fair to other girls!"

Edward burst out laughing. "And you accuse me of dazzling people."

"But I actually tried with him. I can't believe Hannah sent him to serve us just so he could see me." Bella shook her head, grinning.

"I can. You're gorgeous. Actually no, that doesn't begin to describe your beauty." Edward caressed her cheek.

"I'm only pretty because of the...you know...'V' issue." Bella looked down.

"Don't you dare say that. Even before you turned, and please don't mention this to anyone, you were much more beautiful than...Rosalie." He whispered the last word.

Bella smiled so widely that she practically shone. "Anyway," Edward pulled his hand back. "what are we going to do with these drinks and the pasta?"

"I have told you several times now; I have an idea." Edward grinned, and raised his hand. "Waitress!" He called; as if calling to a dog.

The kitchen door swung open so hard that it crashed into the wall as the couple's server burst through it. "Yes!" She appeared at the table.

"Could we get all of this boxed up please?" He gestured to the drinks and the plate.

"Uh, the Cokes too?" Hannah asked, confused.

"Yes please." Edward pushed the items to the edge of the table and smiled at her.

"Um, we don't have any facilities to package drinks." The waitress said apologetically.

"I understand, but anything you could do would be great." Edward held out his hand as if to shake hers and he, once again, smoothly handed her a tip.

He turned back to Bella as Hannah started to clear the table.

"Oh," Edward said suddenly. "and can we get the bill please?"

"Of course." Hannah disappeared with their food and drink, and came back a few moments later with their bill. She handed the folder to Edward and smiled sheepishly at him before hurrying back to the kitchen.

Edward reached into his pocket and said; "So how should we do this? I'll get the drinks and you get the pasta?"

Bella looked at him with an expression of disbelief and slight amusement.

Edward then burst out laughing. "Of course you wouldn't fall for that...I'm too chivalrous." He winked then looked down at the bill...and he burst out laughing again.

He turned the paper around to show his wife. Scrawled in pink pen was a phone number.

"Seriously? Did she not hear me say 'husband'?"

"I think she did...but she just didn't care." Edward shrugged, slipping a few 10 dollar bills into the folder. "I would know for sure if _somebody _wasn't blocking every mind in the room except for mine."

"You know that I do it everywhere now." Bella grinned. "It evens out the playing fields."

"Hmmm..." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, what are we going to do with the Cokes and ravioli?" Bella asked.

"Give it to Ren. She wanted to be part of our day so I'm bringing her back this. I'm also going to give her the bottle-top, and a little souvenir from our next stop." Edward said mysteriously.

"Okay, now I'm curious. Can we go there now?"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Bella raised an eyebrow. Edward had stopped on a random road in the middle of Forks.

"Do you want to ruin the surprise?" Edward pulled his puppy dog face.

Bella groaned and tugged the blindfold over her eyes.

"No peeking!" Edward sang as he placed high-power ear-muffs over his wife's ears and clipped a nose plug onto her cute little button nose.

"Is this really necessary?" Bella asked as she concentrated on not sounding nasal.

"Yes." Edward grinned, helping her out the car.

Bella placed her feet on the floor and held out her hand to his general direction. "Lead the way."

"Nuh uh." Edward shook his head even though Bella couldn't see him. He grabbed her hands and placed them at the top of his back. "Jump."

"What?!" Bella asked, shocked.

"You're going on my back." Edward said simply.

Bella huffed. "Fine." She gripped his shoulders and leaped gracefully onto his back. His hands automatically hooked under her knees and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as she laid her head onto his right shoulder.

"Hold on tight." Edward whispered, then took off running.

Bella grinned as she felt the wind throw her hair back. She still preferred piggy-back rides as opposed to actual running. Actually, rephrase that: she still preferred piggy-back rides _with Edward_.

"Baby," Bella whispered into her husband's ear. "Guess what."

She couldn't see, but Bella could practically feel him smirk. "What?"

"Nuh uh," She shook her head. "You have to guess."

Again, she sensed Edward rolling his eyes.

"Great, uh...you smell the disgusting scent that is: wolf."

Bella smacked him on the shoulder. "No." She leaned even closer (f that was even possible). "I love you."

"I knew you were going to say that!" Edward thrust his fist into the air.

"But you didn't say it!" Bella sang.

"So unfair." Edward pouted.

"I know." Bella grinned, then paused. "Are we there yet?"

Edward's shoulders shook with laughter. "We've been there for a while, I've just been running around a bit. Listening to your nasal voice is hilarious!"

"What?!" Bella squealed, but then she realised that she had forgotten to keep her voice from going nasal. "You're so mean."

"Sure I am. Anyway, down you get." He gently set Bella on her feet. "Don't breathe in." He unclipped her nose plug, took off her ear-muffs then slowly pulled her blindfold off of her eyes. Bella blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, then gasped and turned to face her husband.

"You brought me to our meadow?" Bella wished that she could cry so she could show him how much she appreciated this.

"Of course I did, our story properly started here." Edward pushed a lock of her hair behind her ears. "And we haven't been here for months." He placed a gentle kiss on her nose.

"This is amazing, but I feel so bad. I didn't prepare anything, yet you've done so much for me today." Bella looked down at her feet.

"Love, you've made my day by simply letting yourself be surprised." Edward grinned, placed his index finger underneath her chin and pulled it up to his lips. However, he quickly pulled back and leaned down to pick a flower. He tucked it gently behind his wife's ear. "Ren's third souvenir." He smirked, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips once again.

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. It took FOREVER.**

**Anyway, you know the drill.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Cassidy xoxo**


	2. Sequel

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to review :)**

**The third instalment of my holiday one-shot series, 'Ren', is now up! Go check that out and be sure to review that :)**

**Loads of love,**

**Cassidy xoxo**


End file.
